Boys Don't Cry
by KitsukyR
Summary: Se sitúa luego de la película "The Conqueror of Shamballa". Edward tiene insomnio, pero es por algo en especial. Y su hermano menor, lo sabe muy bien. EdoxWin, Angst.


¡Hola! Este drabble es una continuación de la película de FMA, Conqueror of Shamballa. Porque hace poco la volví a ver; quería escribir algo angst y medio brother (porque Al es un amor, y todos los sabemos). Nada de yaoi, of course. Espero que lo disfruten, un besotón para todas las frikis del FMA y ¡claro! del EdoWin.

Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen y blabla. Esta vez quería hacer sufrir un poco al mayor de los Elric.

* * *

Alphonse abrió sus ojos, al escuchar (otra vez) los gemidos y molestias de su hermano mayor. Lo observó, con una cara de aburrimiento en sus ojos.

-¿Otra vez no puedes dormir, hermano?- le preguntó su hermano menor desde su cama. Edward lo miró por uno segundos, para luego observar el techo de la habitación; como si realmente ahí hubiera algo interesante.

-Lo siento, te desperté.-

-Sí, y no es la primera vez. ¿Qué te pasa, tienes pesadillas o algo así?- le dijo Al, mientras acomodaba un poco su almohada.

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que tengo un insomnio de mierda.- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios, enojado. Al se rió por lo bajo al escucharlo. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó Edward a él, casi gritándole.

-Nada, nada. Sólo es que me causa gracia escuchándote a las tres o cuatro de la mañana; inventando excusas tan malas.- Su hermano mayor lo miró enojado; mientras Al se acostaba otra vez en su cama; cerrando los ojos a punto de dormirse.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿'Excusas tan malas'? ¿¡Qué quieres decir, Al?!-

Alphonse abrió sus ojos otra vez, exhausto; al escuchar gritar a su hermano mayor. Estaba acostumbrado a las estupideces de él, pero realmente detestaba esas idioteces cuando Alphonse quería dormir.

-Nada, es sólo que tal vez extrañes a _alguien_. Por eso es que te cuesta dormir, hermano. Si quieres hablamos de eso.-

Un color rosado apoderó las mejillas de Edward, avergonzándolo cada vez más; y haciendo que sus ojos se desvíen hacia el techo otra vez.

-No digas estupideces Al, es solamente por el insomnio.-

Su hermano menor lo miró incrédulo, sabiendo de ante mano que Ed estaba mintiendo.

-O sea que, ¿no quieres hablar de **eso**?- preguntó Al por última vez, dándole una última oportunidad. Pero claro que Edward fue, es y siempre será una persona orgullosa.

-Ya dije que no.-

-Bueno, está bien. Buenas noches, hermano.- dijo Alphonse, mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano y cerraba los ojos para al fin, poder dormir.

-Buenas noches.- le respondió Edward, mintiendo.

"¿Buenas noches?" ¡Ja! Él se rió en su mente, irónico. No había buenas noches en este mundo, nunca las había. Sus ojos se desviaron a cierto punto. Cierto brazo derecho, que ella había hecho para él.

Antes de regresar a su mundo, él extrañaba de la misma manera a Winry, Al y a todos los demás. Pero había algo diferente. Cuando la extrañaba a ella, no había nada que la pudiera hacer acordar a su amiga de la infancia, hasta ese día.

Ahora cada vez que observaba su pierna o su brazo, la veía a Winry. Recordaba cuando lo había abrazado, cuando le dijo "Bienvenido"; esa sonrisa melancólica que apoderaba todo su rostro… lo recordaba todo. Gracias a estas malditas partes mecánicas. Pero también había momento en los que decía "benditas partes mecánicas".

Porque por lo menos, tenía algo de ella; algo que le pertenecía a esa mujer que tanto apoderaba sus sueños y su mente. Había muchas noches en las que no quería dormir, por el sólo hecho de que ya sabía que iba a soñar con ella, con su mirada, sus ojos, su forma de gritarle, sus reparaciones, las peleas que ambos tenían cuando eran niños…

Cuando ella le dio ese brazo y esa pierna; lo primero que Edward dijo fue un "Winry, ya crecí" acompañado con una sonrisa irónica; él ya no era el enano de siempre. Y sorpresivamente para él, en esa maleta se encontraban unas partes mecánicas perfectas para su cuerpo. Entonces pensó, ¿Acaso ella hizo esto, y lo guardó todo este tiempo? ¿Realmente ella sabía que yo volvería?

Pensó en como estaría ella ahora.

¿Winry sabía que yo no _volvería nunca_? Tal vez se había enamorado de alguien más, y estaría pensando en tener hijos. Unos niños rubios de ojos azules preciosos, corriendo felices y tal vez ella le estaría enseñando sobre mecánica.

Se enfureció por el sólo hecho de saber que ninguno de esos niños sabría sobre alquimia.

Se enfureció también, por el sólo hecho de que Winry podría estar con otra persona.

Otra persona que no se llamaba Edward Elric.

Pero de todas formas, él no podía culparla. La había dejado sola, otra vez. Como siempre, como todos los años en los que él y Al estuvieron buscando una forma de recuperar sus cuerpos; la habían dejando esperándolos. Había destruido la puerta, no había forma de regresar… no había forma de que Winry lo abrazara otra vez y que le diga "Bienvenido".

Colocó la almohada en su cara, enfurecido. Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía sentir más impotencia. ¿¡PORQUÉ?! Pensaba todas estas malditas noches.

Él estaba con su hermano menor, que era lo que más había querido todo estos años. Pero también… quería estar con ella. No podía ni quería aceptar esta realidad que lo ataba, lo obligaba a estar sin Winry. No la vería nunca más, no la escucharía nunca más y nunca más la sentiría. Sólo le quedan los recuerdos.

¿Y para qué ella le dio este brazo y esta pierna, si sentía tanto dolor?

Le costaba entender que en dos simples partes mecánicas se encontraba tanta furia, enojo, impotencia y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Le parecía un imbécil, de todas formas. Ponerse mal por algo que había sucedido hace años atrás. Tenía que dejarla, dejarla ir. Por el bien de él, tenía que aceptarlo.

Suspiró, como si sus pensamientos se estuvieran yendo con el viento.

Pero no se irían. No se irían nunca, y Edward lo sabía.

Se quitó la almohada de su cara, tirándola hacia el suelo. Pero no lloraría. No iría a llorar, porque personas como él no lloran.

-Alphonse.- Susurró Edward, y luego de unos segundos de esperar una respuesta por parte de su hermano menor; supuso que se había dormido.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?- escuchó. Y vio como Al se levantaba de su cama, para sentarse.

-Creo que si necesito hablar de **eso**.- su hermano menor sonrió, como si lo hubiese adivinado de un principio.


End file.
